


Going Under

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, baeksoo - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Baekhyun apenas queria ajudar Kyungsoo, mas seria impossível ajudá-lo se esse não agarrasse sua mão.[BAEKSOO] [ANGST] [TEPT] [TW: PENSAMENTOS SUICIDAS]





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Contém trigger warning para pensamentos suicidas e Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático. Por favor, não leia se for um gatilho.

**GOING UNDER**

Baekhyun acordava no meio da madrugada com choros e gritos de dor. Ao olhar a pessoa ao seu lado na cama, o via sofrer encolhido em si mesmo, o rosto suado e vermelho contorcido em dor, o corpo tremendo e a respiração pesada pelo desespero. Imediatamente se colocava a acordar Kyungsoo, que despertava tão assustado quando estava em seu pesadelo, pulando para fora da cama e se escondendo debaixo dela em posição fetal, as lágrimas de medo escorrendo por seus olhos e se juntando ao suor.

Baekhyun fazia sua abordagem calma e cautelosa, aproximando-se do namorado com todo o cuidado que se acostumou a ter e tentava tranquilizá-lo com doces palavras, com a certificação que nada estava acontecendo e que ele estava a salvo. Muitas vezes conseguia em menos de vinte minutos, mas na maioria levava quase uma hora ou mais para poder atingir Kyungsoo e fazê-lo sair da prisão de tortura de sua própria mente que o fazia vivenciar tudo o que sofreu; os tiros, a gritaria, o cheiro de ferro por todo o lugar, o barulho de uma jovem garota que tentou salvar se afogando no próprio sangue, a dor em sua barriga e perna, o calor do fogo e o fedor da fumaça que cobria sua visão.

Era assim todas as noites.

Todas as noites que Kyungsoo conseguia dormir com ajuda de calmantes sem prescrição médica.

E Baekhyun era obrigado a assistir seu amante sofrer dia após dias, se definhando no próprio medo causado pelo trauma de ser uma das vítimas de um massacre em uma boate LGBT que trabalhava.

Queria ajudá-lo. Queria ser capaz de tirar toda a dor que Kyungsoo sentia ao re-viver o ataque que quase lhe custou a vida em seus pesadelos frequentes e nos pensamentos diários. Queria que seu desejo e suas orações pudessem ser capazes de livrar a pessoa que amava de tudo aquilo que estava a dominar-lhe a mente e impedi-lo de sair de casa sem que sofresse uma crise de pânico, de impedi-lo de viver.

Se sentia um completo inútil sempre que testemunhava os ataques que o amante tinha ao estar em um lugar fechado que não fosse sua casa; se sentia um inútil sempre que olhava as olheiras profundas no rosto de Kyungsoo que, combinado a magreza que ele estava a ficar e a palidez, davam-lhe um aspecto cadavérico; se sentia um inútil sempre que chegava em casa após o trabalho e notava que ele ficou as sete horas em que Baekhyun esteve fora a encarar o mundo pelo parapeito da sacada do apartamento, sem se alimentar ou fazer qualquer coisa além disso; se sentia um inútil sempre que acordava com os pedidos de socorro que Kyungsoo clamava durante seus pesadelos; se sentia um inútil sempre que o ouvia dizer que queria que tudo parasse, que apenas o fim disso chegasse, que desejava dormir com seus calmantes e nunca mais acordar para vivenciar esse inferno que a sociedade ocasionou para si.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Por mais que estendesse a mão a Kyungsoo e tentasse guiá-lo em busca de ajuda de um profissional, esse se encolhia mais no fundo do poço sombrio em que estava há meses, com muito medo de esticar a mão para pegar a de Baekhyun, com muito medo de sair da proteção que tentou fazer para si e acabar morto como as trinta e sete pessoas inocentes, sua mente já há muito tempo com dificuldades de diferenciar o que é a realidade e o que são lembranças.

Baekhyun pediu, implorou e tentou de tudo para convencer Kyungsoo, seu coração doendo por ser incapaz de ajudá-lo sozinho e também por ver a pessoa que mais amava sofrer de tal forma que essa apenas desejava o suicídio, várias vezes mandando mensagens de adeus para Baekhyun quando este estava no trabalho e o fazendo correr até o apartamento, sempre encontrando Kyungsoo com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar por não conseguir dormir sem ter pesadelos.

Na maioria das vezes, Baekhyun guardava as lágrimas para tentar ser forte por Kyungsoo. Contudo, por mais forte que fosse, o medo de perdê-lo para a própria mente dele que o corroía e a dor em seu peito por vê-lo assim eram fortes demais para ele aguentar. E, por fim, chorava silenciosamente com Kyungsoo em seus braços, o abraçando forte por temer que no dia seguinte, quando chegasse em casa, já não pudesse mais tê-lo retornando o seu carinho, já não pudesse mais ouvi-lo pedir desculpas por tudo, já não mais pudesse vê-lo com vida.

Kyungsoo estava afogando no loop do terror, indo cada vez mais e mais fundo, chegando passar dois dias sem dormir, totalmente a base de café para se manter desperto e não cair novamente no pesadelo que o assombrava todas as noites, sempre diferente e, ainda assim, sempre igual.

E assim eles levavam os dias, Baekhyun rezando à qualquer entidade para que suas palavras conseguissem atingir Kyungsoo e que esse pudesse começar o tratamento, pudesse se livrar dessa angústia frequente e que pudesse tranquilizar o coração de Baekhyun, que temia vinte quatro horas por dia, que se recusava a sair com amigos por medo de deixar o namorado sozinho, que se via no espelho com uma aparência cansada com bolsas sob os olhos e rosto triste, que desejava mais do que tudo ver Kyungsoo sorrindo uma vez mais.

Mas até que Kyungsoo agarrasse sua mão e aceitasse ir à um psicólogo, Baekhyun continuaria com seu medo. E até lá, tentaria fazer disso um ciclo sem fim, porque o fim que teria seria também o fim de Kyungsoo.


End file.
